THE game
by likeURinterested
Summary: MerDer visit NY and Meredith had to pack a sexy bikini and Nancy said that it's better to have no sexual intimacy till she is in NY. Why does she has to do that? Maybe for some game she's going to play with Derek's sisters? MerDer love/tease story. RR!
1. the call

**disclaimer, would I be writing one if I owed grey's?**

**I'm sorry, if there are spellingmistakes (I'm not English..) Please correct me!  
**

**My first fanfic is a short one of Meredith and Derek.  
**

**All you have to know is:**

**- Meredith and Derek are married**

**- they're going to New York in the summer**

**- Carolyn is Derek's mother**

**- Nancy, Kathleen, Rachel and Anne are Derek's sisters and they all like Meredith**

**Enjoy!  
**

*beep beep beep*

The alarm goes off. Derek bends over Meredith to turn it off. He looks at her. And it seems like she is still asleep. But Derek knows she's not, and he smiles, he knows how to make her open her eyes. Softly, Derek presses his lips against hers. After a second, he feels her lips kissing back. Derek leans back and smiles at her, and just when she wants to turn around to lay against his warm body, Derek gets out of bed.

'You did that just to get me out of bed, didn't you' Meredith asks.

'Is there an other way to make you get out of your bed on your own?' Derek asks teasingly.

Meredith sighs and quickly she gets out of bed, grabs some clothes and runs in the bathroom and locks the door.

'Ah come on! You knew I was about to get into the shower!' Derek shouts at Meredith who laughs. 'Then you shouldn't be an ass, kissing me without finishing it. It's your own fault!' he hears Meredith saying.

Derek sighs, 'I'm sorry. Can I just get in the shower now?'

'Yes, but I'm already in the shower. So if you want to shower now, you just have to share it with me', he hears Meredith saying with a slight giggle between it. She knows he can't say no to something that involves her being naked.

Derek hears the door unlockening, and opens the door. He sees Meredith standing in the cabin through the opaque glass. He quickly undresses himself and opens the door. He catches his breath by the sight of his naked wife standing under a hot gush of water surrounded with steam.

He steps into the shower. And says in a low sexy voice: 'I'm sorry I didn't finish our kiss. Is there a way I can make it up to you?'

'There is' says Meredith by turning around to face him. Derek smiles and kisses her just beneath her ear. Derek slowly makes his way up to her mouth. When he tenderly kisses her on the lips, Meredith groans by the warm soft touch of Derek's lips. She whispers 'apology accepted' and then kisses him more deeply.

After they got dressed, Derek's phone rang.

'Can I get Meredith?' he hears a female voice saying.

'Hello to you too, and it would be nice if you just said your name next time you're phoning me without even wanting to talk to me.' Derek says knowing exactly who is on the phone.

'There's no need for me to say my name, because you already know who I am, since you're using that tone against me. Can you just put Meredith on the phone?'

'Fine' Derek sighs and looks at Meredith, who already concluded that it had to be one of his sisters. 'It's my annoying sister Nancy'.

'Hé I heard that!' Nancy says resentful.

'Well, I did say it out loud' Derek says back, before giving the phone to Meredith.

'Hi, it's Meredith'

'Finally, can you go somewhere where Derek can't hear us talk?' Nancy asks.

'um okay, hold on' Meredith pushes Derek softly out of their bedroom and closes the door right in front of him who is looked confused at her. Meredith goes lying on Derek's side of the bed.

'Is he away?'

'Yes. And what is so secret, that Derek may not even know it? Meredith asks curiously.

'Well, I can't tell you that yet. All you have to know is that you have to pack a sexy bikini when you're coming to Carolyn's birthday next week. But not too sexy because my husband will be there too' Nancy adds.

Meredith laughs. 'And why is that?' hoping to get some more information.

'I can't tell but it's going to be fun! Oh and something I actually may not say but I do it anyway: if I were you, I shouldn't let Derek see the bikini and don't give him any sexual intimacy the day before you leave till we've told you more about it.'

'and who are we?'

'Kathleen, Rachel, Anne and me. And don't tell Derek anything I just told you. And knowing my brother he probably would be asking what we were talking about till you give in. So tell him… that we were talking about women problems that he doesn't need to know about'.

'Wow, you come up with that fast' Meredith laughs.

'Of course. It was the same excuse I used when my father wanted to know when I was 14 years old and talking on the phone for hours with my friends' Nancy says. 'It always worked' she adds laughing. 'But as much as I like to chat with you, I have to go now. Bye'

And before Meredith can say more, Nancy has hung up. She walks downstairs to see Derek making pancakes. He turns around and asks what they were talking about. 'Women problems, I don't think you want to listen to it' Meredith says hoping Derek wouldn't asks more.

'No, you're right. A pancake?' he says shoving a pancake on a plate and gives it to Meredith.

**Did you like it? Please review! I'm planning to make about 5 chapters from this FanFic.**


	2. wondering

------------------------------------------- 3 Days later------------------------------------------------------

'Derek did you pack the clothes I washed for you this morning' Meredith asks Derek who is standing in de bathroom.

'No, can you do it for me?' Derek says doing his hair.

Meredith opens Derek's suitcase. 'Seriously!' she says when she sees what Derek had packed for their trip to Derek's family in New York.

'What?' Derek asks and walks to Meredith.

'You packed a XXL box with condoms? Seriously!'

Derek chuckles, 'Well. We need them, don't we?'

'No, we don't. Don't think I'm having sex with while your mother, sisters ánd their kids!' Meredith says.

'I can't spend a week without touching the hottest women I ever met!' he says while standing only a centimetre before Meredith.

'Oh, you'll survive', Meredith says playing and walking past him to the kitchen table. 'Oh and by the way it's only 3 days'

'If I can't touch you, it will feel like a week'

'You can touch me, just not everywhere'

'So is this the limited area I can touch?' Derek says while standing right in front of her and kissing her deeply on the couch while putting his hands from her waist down onto her butt.

Meredith kisses him just as passionate back. When they have to pull back for air Meredith mumbles while feeling a bit dizzy of their kiss, 'That was definitively not the area I meant'. Derek laughs and gives her another kiss, but then Meredith remembered that she can't have sex with him today because it was the day before they're going to New York and if they're going to keep kissing she won't be sure if she could keep her promise, so she pulled back. 'We have to go, or I'll be late for work' she says giving an excuse for pulling away. Hoping Derek wouldn't try to change her mind. Derek just nodded and took his bag and together they left to the hospital.

During her lunch break, Meredith called Nancy. She wanted to try to gain some more information about the sexy bikini and the no-sex-till-I-tell-you-more thing, but Nancy just laughed at her and said that she already had told her more than Meredith actually may know and then hung up. Christina, George, Izzie and Alex were sitting with her in the cafeteria.

'did you just talked to Derek's sister about sex?' Christina asks confused.

'And about a bikini..' Izzie says, making Meredith have to tell more.

'Um, yeah. Nancy called a few days ago and told me I had to pack a sexy bikini and she advised not to have sex with Derek from today till she told me more about it. I'm hoping it won't be anything embarrassing'.

'Hmm'. Izzie and Christina think trying to figure out why Meredith can't have sex with Derek.

'Do you need me to check if your bikini is sexy enough?' Alex asks.

Meredith laughs and Izzie gives him a mad look.

'I think I don't need your help Alex. I still have that bikini that I bought while we were on your honeymoon Christina'

'It doesn't matter what kind of bikini you wear, Shepherd already looks at you that way, when you wear scrubs' George points out.

'And what kind of bikini did you bought exactly?' Izzie asks. Alex looks at her with a smile on his face. 'What I'm just trying to help' she says quickly before Alex says anything about it.

Meredith laughs and stands up, 'my bikini will satisfy the conditions and I'm going to do some charts' so she wouldn't have to talk more about her bikini and no-sex thing.

When her shift ended at 9 o'clock, Meredith went home and she finds Derek sitting on the couch.

'Did you pack everything you need?' Meredith asks. Derek looks up 'Yes, did you?'. 'Yes, and I'm going straight to bed because I'm very tired because my interns don't know anything so I had to do everything myself'. Meredith only said that because she knew if she didn't Derek probably wanted to have sex before they leave because they can't once they're in New York, and she wouldn't be sure if she could control herself if he started to kiss her. Because Derek said he couldn't survive a whole week not having sex with her, but Meredith did feel the same way. But there's no way she let Derek know that. And she had to make that rule, because she knows they get loud when they have sex, and she doesn't want anyone to hear that, especially NOT Derek's family. That Izzie, Alex and George had heard them when they were roommates was bad enough. Meredith put on her pajama's, set the alarm and lay in her bed. There was no need to try to fall asleep, because she knows that she only can fall asleep when Derek lies next to her. And Derek knew that, because he has that too. So he went upstairs changed into his pajamas and gets in bed. Meredith snuggled against him.

'Night' Meredith mumbled

'Goodnight' Derek said, sniffing the smell of lavender of her hair. He loved the smell, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------next morning--------------------------------------------------

*beep beep beep*

Without opening her eyes, Meredith sets the alarm off and snuggles against Derek's warm body. 5 minutes later she gets out of bed and takes a shower, when she gets back to the bedroom she sees that Derek's still lying in bed. Dressed in only a towel, she wakes Derek up. Derek slowly opens his eyes and sees Meredith standing.

'Well that a sight I like waking up with' Derek says, chuckling.

Meredith wants to tease him for that comment and walks to her dresser. Let the towel fall onto the ground and slowly dressing herself. When she's wearing only a panties and a bra, she looks at Derek. He quickly looks an other way but Meredith had already seen the I-want-you-now-look in his eyes. 'What?' she asks, now he had to admit that he was looking at her while she was dressing herself. 'Nothing, I was just looking at my incredibly hot looking wife who happened to be wearing, well… nothing' he says chuckling and walking towards her. He puts his hands at her waist and kisses her. 'Good morning' he whispers between kisses. Meredith had to stop Derek otherwise he'll take advantage of her and that may not happen, not for the obvious reason but also that they had to hurry if they wanted to catch their plane. When his hands move up, Meredith pushes him away saying that he had to shower now because they can't be too late at the airport. 'Fine' Derek undresses himself in front of her, and Meredith knows he teasing her, just like she teased him. But she can't not watch him. When he standing only in his boxers before her he says 'What?'

'Nothing, I'm just looking at my arrogant husband who happens to be trying to seduce me' Meredith chuckles.

'That's not fair' Derek says disappointed.

'Fine, I was looking at my incredibly hot looking husband who happen to be wearing nothing' Meredith says.

'Are you saying that just for me, or do you actually think that?' Derek says seriously.

'I wouldn't want to build your already to big ego more up than it already is. But I do think you're incredibly hot' Meredith says while pressing herself up against his body. Just when Derek wants to kiss her, she turns herself around and puts on her other clothes. When she looks at him she smiles, because she can see he's disappointed but she knows he'll get her back. Derek walks to the bedroom and Meredith eats and puts the suitcases in their car. She quickly opens Derek's suitcase because she wants to know if he packed the condoms anyway.

He did. Twenty minutes later they drive to the airport, and later get on the plane to NY.


	3. explanation

**Got got about 5 positive previews, and it made me writing this chapter faster. Hope you like it!** **Please review (again)!!**

---at the airport---

Meredith and Derek walk towards Carolyn and Kathleen who are waiting for them.

'Hey Meredith, how have you been?' Kathleen says while hugging Meredith.

'Since Nancy's call, I've been wondering all the time why I had to pack the sexy bikini' Meredith whispers to her, otherwise Derek or Carolyn would hear.

Kathleen smiles 'When we're together with Nancy, Rachel and Anne, we'll tell you. I promise you it's going to be fun!'.

'Now you just made me more curiously about it than I already was' Meredith says a bit disappointed.

They get to the car, and drive to Carolyn's house. Derek and Meredith put their stuff in Derek's old room and gives her a tour of the house. When Meredith is sitting in the living room, she looks into a big back yard with a swimming pool.

'There's a swimming pool in the back yard..' Meredith says while concluding that that was why she had to pack the bikini. It is obvious that they were going to swim, but you aren't going to wear a sexy bikini, when you're going swimming in a public pool, because then a lot of guys will be staring at you. But the private pool made it all a little bit clearer.

'Yes, we all made good use of that when we were younger' Derek says thinking back to the good memories of the pool. 'Is there something?' Derek asks when he sees that Meredith frowns.

'No, nothing. Just wondering if we're going to swim in it while we're here'

'That was the plan.. Did you forgot to pack a bikini or something? Because we can also just buy one here..' Derek says

'No, I have packed a bikini and..' before Meredith could say anything more, she got interrupted by Nancy's husband Jason. 'The guys are going to a bar, are you coming with us Derek?'

'Yes, of course. I'll come with you in a minute' Derek says

Derek kisses Meredith on the lips and then follows Jason outside. The children are playing upstairs and Meredith, Carolyn and Derek's sisters are sitting in the living room with a drink.

'Excuse me I'm going to use the bathroom' Carolyn says while walking towards the door.

'Oh, while you're standing will you check on the kids too?' Nancy quickly asks.

'Sure' Carolyn disappears to the hallway.

Rachel gets up and looks if Carolyn is far away enough, closes the door and quickly sits on the couch again.

'Okay, Meredith. We'll tell you now why you had to pack the bikini. But don't interrupt any of us now, because I don't know how long mom will be gone'

'Finally!' Meredith says while waiting excitingly for her to continue.

'we're going to play a little game, called thé game', Anne starts.

'Original' Meredith mumbles.

'It's called like that because it's just the game you have to play at least once in your life. And your goal is to look as hot and sexy as you can, and you can do that the best in a swimming pool, can't you?' Nancy says.

'Yes, once Derek and I were swimming and…' Meredith says remembering a very short visit to a swimming pool but got interrupted by Kathleen who continues to explain the game: 'You have won when you hear the husbands laughing hard to your husband. Because they sort of see that we're looking all hot and stuff, so they made a comparable game too. When the first one goes inside or takes you inside, it's because he can't spend more time without touching you or something. And then he has lost the game of the guys. But his wife has won our game'

'And the winner gets the next night, free drinks of the other ones' Anne adds quickly because she hears Carolyn coming back.

'Sounds like a great game to play' Meredith says laughing.

Carolyn walks back into the living room and takes a seat. 'It was like everyone made a billion drawings, there was no end!'

'But you love watching what they've made. You have even some hanging in your bedroom!' Nancy says laughing. 'Right, I forgot you knew that' Carolyn mumbles and walks to the kitchen for some more wine.

'You know Addison never won, so it will be hard for you to win from us' Kathleen says playful.

'Haven't you seen the way Derek looks every time Meredith walks into the room? He can't keep his eyes off of her!' Nancy says disagreeing with Kathleen.

'You're right, he has that look in his eyes that you know that he loves you' Anne says nodding.

'Well maybe I'll be a good competitor' Meredith says with a little red on her cheeks. She didn't know that it was so obvious to the others. 'When will we be playing the game?' she asks Anne. Carolyn walks into the living room with a bottle of red wine. 'Tomorrow midday and after' she whispers to her. They talk about a hundred other things, and when the husbands come back. Meredith and Nancy go upstairs to tell the children they had to be in bed already.

'Why was it better to have no sexual intimacy before we play the game?' Meredith asked Nancy.

Nancy rolled her eyes, 'To have more effect of course!' If Derek already wants you and you tease him to look sexy and he knows that he can't touch you. It's harder to keep playing the game.' Nancy said.

'I should have seen that one coming' Meredith said while opening the door of Derek's old bedroom.

'You should have' Nancy says laughing at her, 'Good night Meredith' she said while walking further to her old room. 'Night, Nancy' Meredith said while closing the door. Derek was already in bed and Meredith quickly changed into her pajamas and got in bed. She was already looking forward to tomorrow.

**Are you looking forward to the game too? I don't know when the next chapter will be up, There's a party in our shed tonight, so it's going to be late this weekend.**


	4. the playing field

**Nancy is married to Jason, Kathleen is married to James, Anne is married to John, Rachel is married to Owen.**

**Enjoy and review!**

Derek wakes up with Meredith sleeping in his arms. As much as he likes to watch her sleep, he has to wake her up before the kids come running in their room and jumping on the bed. He bends over Meredith and kisses her on the lips. There's no reaction. Normally she would already have kissed him back. He stops and listens to her breathing. The rhythm isn't as soft as when she sleeps, so she is awake.

Derek smiles 'I know you're awake, you only have to open your eyes and you can even do more than kiss me back' he whispered in her ear. Now she had to open her eyes, Derek thought. But she didn't. 'You know you can't fall asleep anymore' Still no reaction.

Derek sighs, 'Fine, I'm sorry I tried to trick you again. Are you happy now?'

Meredith opens her eyes and rolls over 'Was that now so hard? And by the way, you said that I could even do more than kissing you. Do you really think that when I wake up I'm so turned on that I would drop my pride and take you right here and now? Seriously, you really do have a big ego' Meredith gets out of bed and walks to the attached bathroom.

'Your pride?' Derek says mockingly.

'Shut up' Meredith says with a smile on her face and closes the door.

Derek laughs at her reaction and goes downstairs.

'Good morning sweetie' Carolyn says while shoving a plate in front of him with a pancake with a smiley on it and a lot of syrup.

'Mom, why do you still make me the kids pancake?' and takes a seat at the table.

Carolyn gives him a look that says that he knows why.

'What are we going to do today?' stepping on an other subject.

'Today we're just staying at the house. Everyone wants to swim in the pool' Carolyn says baking more pancakes than was needed.

'Who are everyone?' Derek says already knowing the answer.

'Everyone especially the grown-ups. But I don't know why..' Carolyn says confused.

'You do know why mom. And you think it's funny to watch too.' Derek grins.

'What is funny to watch?' Meredith walks in and takes a seat next to Derek.

'Nothing' Derek gives her a kiss on the cheek, 'Good morning'

'Morning' Meredith gets a normal pancake from Carolyn, and Derek mumbles something that about not being fair.

At one o'clock, everyone sat in the garden at the table. Derek wore a white shirt with his knee-long light blue swimming pants under it. Meredith wore her blue with brown Hawaii flowers swimming pants for woman and a white blouse with her brown bikini under it. The kids were already in the pool. Carolyn came outside with some big plates with a bunch of sandwiches for everyone. The kids came quickly out of the pool and grabbed some sandwiches making everyone wet on purpose and went sitting on the grass together. After everyone ate their sandwiches, the guys stood up and Derek walked to Meredith pulling his shirts over his head.

'You came to me to show your hot belly?' Meredith said grinning.

'No, but do you like it anyway?'

'Actually I do, nice fat you have there by the way' Meredith poked in his belly.

'What? I don't have fat!' Derek says resentful.

'No, you don't. I was kidding, but your reaction was funny' Meredith said smiling and Nancy and Rachel laughed. Derek looked at them with a mad look.

'What, we just liked your reaction' They said protecting themselves.

'Haha, very funny. But I actually wanted to ask if you girls are coming in the water some time soon?'

'Yes, just have to change first' Nancy said while walking into the house.

'And I have to use the bathroom first' Meredith followed Nancy inside.

'Alright' Derek walked to the pool and dove into the water and swam to the other husbands who were hanging in one corner of the pool. When Meredith came back, the other women were already hanging in an other corner of the pool laughing.

'Meredith are you coming?' Kathleen shouted.

'Yes, I'm coming' Meredith said while unbuttoning her blouse and pulling her long swimming pants off. She saw that Derek looked at her with desire. She smiled and thinking that the game had finally started, and it started good. She joined the sisters and sat next the them on the edge with her feet in the water.

When Derek dove into the water, the water was a little warm because of the sun shining.

'Kathleen, Rachel and Anne are already in their bikini's getting in the water. And Kathleen looks hot, very hot. I'm not sure if I'm going to win this year' James said looking to the other side of the swimming pool.

'Are you already losing James? We just started!' Derek said.

'You just wait till Meredith comes, I'm sure you won't be talking like that' John said while looking at Anne.

'Nancy comes' Jason says, 'damn..' he mutters to himself.

'Derek, Meredith is joining them…' Owen said. Derek turned around and saw Meredith saying something to Kathleen and pulling her blouse and swimming pants off. And walks towards the edge of the pool in her oh so sexy bikini.

'Oh God…' Derek mumbled.

'Told you, you are talking different now huh?' John said smiling. 'Means I still have a chance for winning'.

'Yeah, I don't think the game is going to last long this year.' Derek said without looking away from Meredith.

'I totally agree…' Owen said, 'about Rachel I mean' he added quickly.

Derek didn't hear it, he only looked at Meredith and thought: They must have told her, that we play this game. And she is so teasing me, she knows I may not touch her and looking this sexy and she just dared him to come over. He almost did, but his drive to win this game like he always did was stronger, for now…

'God, Meredith he's really checking you out!' Nancy said.

'I know, looks like I'm going to win this year' Meredith grinned.

'He never had that look with Addison' Anne said looking at Derek.

'What do you mean?' She asked her.

'Well…every time we played this game, Derek never lost. But it will be harder for him when you're competing because it's so obvious that he really loves you. Everyone could tell it by the look in his eyes when someone talks about you or when you walk into the room'

'That makes it harder for me to win, unfortunately.. But I see that Jason has a hard time controlling himself to stay there' Nancy says.

'You wish, Owen is closer to leave than Jason is!' Rachel comparing the 2 guys.

'Yes, but John almost gets out of the water.' Anne said.

'You know this is a stupid discussion, that you shouldn't be having!' Meredith sayd to them.

'You're right, we shouldn't be discussing it. We'll see who wins..' Nancy says nodding.

'And by the way, you were all wrong. Derek can go out of the pool any second' Meredith said before quickly standing up to get some drinks for them.

'Oh you are so wrong!' Rachel, Anne and Nancy shouted to her. Meredith glanced over her shoulder to them and laughed.

**I first thought it would be easy to write this chapter, but having thought of the plot and some scenes, it's hard to write it and pay attention to every little detail. Did you like it anyway? Tell me!**


	5. almost

**Altogether I got 12 reviews, and all of them said that they like the story. So thanks!**

**For the ones who forgot:**

**Nancy is with Jason**

**Kathleen is with James**

**Anne is with John**

**Rachel is with Owen**

**Everybody is still in the pool…**

'Do you want to leave Derek?' John asked looking him in the eyes.

'Yes' Derek said turning his head towards him.

'Because you can just leave, it doesn't matter. You can just go to Meredith and come back later. We'll still be in the pool. And maybe you can while your in the house, get some beers for us too…' John said looking innocent.

'Are you trying to make me lose this game so that you can win, or is it really all about the beers?' Derek saw right innocent eyes.

'Um, is there an option that says: all of the above?' John said smiling.

Derek laughed and splashed a lot of water in John's face.

'Hé, that's not fair!' John said while splashing more water on Derek. But Derek didn't really paid attention to John anymore. Because he saw Meredith standing up and he had now a very good sight on her…let's say, her back. Damn, he thought to himself, and seeing Meredith laugh and look sexy over her shoulder to his sisters. Why can't I just get out of the pool? Derek already made one step to the edge of the pool, but Meredith was now inside and he came to his senses again. And quickly stepped back. Fjiew, that was close to losing the game.

'Are you planning to leave Derek?' John said hopeful.

'You wish!' Derek said and making use of the opportunity to take reprisal and splashes more water in John's face.

'Aw, I wasn't prepared! You may only do that when I'm prepared!' John rubbing the water away from his eyes.

'And when did you make that rule up?' Derek laughed.

'The moment I got the water in my face' John responded.

Meredith turned her head normal again, she saw that Derek checked her butt out. If she would ask him later about it, she knew he was going to say that he looked at the back of her head. And when she would say he didn't look at that part, he would try to get out of the conversation by kissing her passionately. And she would just kiss back because that would be so much better than talking. When she got inside, she walked to the kitchen and returned outside with a bottle of red wine and 5 glasses. She saw that Derek swam some metres towards her and he said: 'Hé pretty! Can you get some beer for us?' with a big smile on his face.

'Sure handsome' Meredith gave him a playful smile and turned around. Meredith knew he would be so checking her out. She would ask the women later. Inside, she grabbed 5 beers and a can-opener. She walked to the guys and bend over to place the beers on the edge.

'There you go, you need anything else. Or are you satisfied now I'm standing in front of you?' Meredith said to Derek.

'Oh I am satisfied' Derek underlined it.

'Good, then I'll go back to the women to talk about you' She was walking away.

'Don't tell Kathleen that I was checking her out!' James said taking advantage of the opportunity to message Kathleen that he wasn't going to lose.

Meredith didn't even have a chance to sit down before all the women were asking her about what their husbands said.

'Relax! Just one at the time please' Meredith said smiling, 'They're watching, so don't go all shouting about who is going to win'. Meredith hadn't looked at the guys but she knew they would want to know what we were talking about.

'You're right, I'm first!' Kathleen said before quickly asking, 'Did James say anything about me?' The others looked a bit gruff but if they wanted to know who was winning they had to know how the others were doing , so they just waited impatiently.

'When I was walking away, he said that I had to not tell you that he was checking you out'

'That means that I'm going to win' Kathleen said triumphal.

'You don't know how the others are doing' Nancy said, 'Did Jason say anything?'

'No, but I saw that he blushed when I saw him looking at you. As the same for Owen and John'.

'A blush? That doesn't mean anything' Kathleen said.

'Compared to what Derek did, it doesn't' Meredith said while taking a sip of her wine.

'What did Derek do?' Nancy asked curiously.

'Well, when I walked to the house the first time, he was checking my me out. And when I was walking towards here, he swam towards me, flirted and asked if I could get some beers for him and the others. And I bended when I put the beers next to him, I could see his eyes widen. And when I asked if he was satisfied now with the beers or if he needed something else too, he said : Oh, I am satisfied' he underlined it.' Meredith said smiling. 'So it's looks like I'm way ahead of you all'

The women grunted and they were suddenly busy with their wine, because they couldn't disagree with her last comment. It was just true. So they sort of ignored it.

'But isn't communicating with them, cheating?' Nancy said trying to come up with something so she would still have a chance of winning.

'As much as I want to, it's not. But why aren't we doing that too?' Rachel said.

'We don't do that because when we're talking to them, it requires close distant. And when we're standing close to them. They are 'accidentally' touching you and then you have lost. Plus it will be harder for us to control yourself to not touch them' Anne says smartly.

'Damn, why can't just one of them get out of the water. Then I'll be getting some action.' Nancy mumbled to herself.

Meredith was the only one who heard and laughed out loud.

'Yeah, why don't you just go over there?' Meredith said still laughing.

'I would, but it's against the rules. Jason has to come towards me, to lose'. Nancy said while emptying her glass. Kathleen and Rachel too didn't have any wine left in their glasses.

'I know how you'll get some action' Meredith said referring to the glasses.

**I've got about 4 reviews last chapter. And all of them said to update soon. I have done that now, but I can't guarantee anything in the future… Love reviews, it'll make me update sooner!**


	6. And Action!

**I got more than 10 (!) new reviews for the chapter 5. Thank you!! Here is chapter 6:**

'Are you sure you will let me do that?' Nancy asked frowning, 'Because then it will be harder for you to win, or are you tricking me or something?'

'No tricking, just wanting to see some action' Meredith assured her.

'Alright then. Watch and see me win' Nancy said with a lot of self-confidence. She took the empty bottle of wine with her and disappeared in the house.

'I bet that she's going to do her 'Oops I forgot'-trick' Kathleen said.

'What kind of trick?' Meredith said confused.

'You'll see' Anne assured her, and keeping her eyes on Nancy who was coming out of the house with a full bottle of wine.

'Here you go ladies, will you fill your own glasses yourself? Because I've got something else standing on my schedule to do today' Nancy said giving the bottle of wine.

'And that is?' Rachel said with a smirk.

'In about a 20 seconds starts Seducing. And end of this game is planned 10 minutes later. And tonight round 10.30 I'll be very happy because you'll be not. Because then I have won, and I'll be getting free drinks tonight' Nancy said it like she really had planned it weeks ago.

'Don't let us make you late on your seducing-appointment' Rachel grinned.

'Oh, you're right. I'm getting late.' Nancy said pretending to look at her watch that she didn't have.

Meredith saw her walking to the guys and talking with them. When Nancy bended to pick up the empty beer bottles, she pressed her butt a little too far backwards. But the rest of her flirting was pretty damn good. She winked to the women when she walked into the house to get new beers. She walked back with 4 bottles. When she put them down, Derek said something. And you heard Nancy saying oh so perfectly fake: 'Oops, I'm sorry. I forgot. Excuse me'.

'There it is' Anne said preferring to Nancy's trick.

Nancy came back with the 5th beer, and gave it to Jason. Who wasn't paying any attention at her hands or the beer. After getting water splashed over himself (where Derek and John were responsible for). He shook his head and took the beer from her. Nancy walked back to the girls shaking a little more with her butt than normal. All the guys were laughing at Jason. Jason would SO need that beer right now. Nancy sat down with a smirk on her face.

'Well ladies, who's winning now?'

'Well, you're sharing the first place with Meredith' Kathleen said. The others nodded in agreement.

'Did you see Jason's face when I gave him the beer? The oops-trick always works' She said taking a sip of her wine. They all laughed at her comment. Meredith leaned against the edge of the pool, closed her eyes. Enjoying the fun and the warmth of the sun.

'Oh man, you're so losing this year!' James said slapping Jason on the shoulder.

'Who splashed all that water on me?' Jason said madly.

'We were just trying to help you' Derek said innocently but you could see in his eyes he could burst out in laughing anytime.

'Yeah, otherwise you would be still staring at the place where her boobs were' John said as innocently as Derek. But this was too much for Derek, and he couldn't control himself anymore and burst out. John and James laughed along.

'Haha, very funny guys' Jason blushed and took a huge sip from his beer.

Then Derek heard Meredith laughing at something. He saw that she closed her eyes. And she looked like an angel, she smiled, her hair seemed golden and her skin glanced from the sun. She was so peaceful. Derek wanted so badly to touch her beautiful body and press his lips on her perfectly lips. His swimming pants were getting a little tight. He had to do something before it would be to obvious. At that moment Meredith opened her eyes and looked at him, a look that took Derek in a trance. He swam to her. He didn't even hear all the guys shouting and whistling, because now Derek would lose. Without looking at anyone but Meredith he said: 'Excuse me ladies' and he took Meredith's hand. She had that beautiful smile on her lips and he wanted to kiss her so badly at that moment. But they first had to get a little distance from everyone. When there was enough space between them and the others. He couldn't stop himself anymore and he pressed his lips on hers.

'Meredith, Derek is looking at you' Kathleen said softly.

Meredith opened her eyes and saw him standing with the water till his waist. He was so handsome, with his hair a little wet, his belly cubes, the sexy beard of 2 days old and his strong arms that she wanted him to hold her with. And his eyes were filled with desire. Fortunately he swam towards her. She was so glad he was coming, because she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. Of course she would never tell him that. She puts her hand in his and follows him. When he stops, he presses his body against hers and he kisses her indescribably perfect and they was lost in their kiss. They only stopped to get some air. And when he smiles his McDreamy-smile, she feels weak in her knees and she was glad Derek hold her with his strong arms. 'You couldn't control yourself, could you?' Meredith teased him.

'Oh you wanted it too' Derek said kissing her again. Meredith was a little taken aback but she quickly recovered and kissed him back.

'Told you' Derek said grinning.

'Just because I kissed you back doesn't mean I was longing for you' Meredith said.

'You were longing for me?' Derek said playful

'I wasn't! Are you listening at all?' Meredith said madly.

'I am longing for you too' Derek said putting one hand on her chin and one at her waist and kissed her on the lips, waiting for her to open her mouth. When she did, his tongue got access and did its magic. Meredith moaned softly. 'Derek…' Derek kept kissing. 'Derek, we…can't…' Meredith almost couldn't control herself, but they had to get away. Because she could feel against her hips that Derek was indeed longing for her. She had just enough strength to stop. 'Derek, everybody's probably watching. And I don't think you want your mother and the kids to see this.

'You're right, let's get out of here' Derek following her to get out of the pool. Meredith and they walked towards the house. Kathleen winked at her, and Meredith slightly brushed. Jason whistled, and Nancy looked at him. 'Hé, you! Don't act like you don't want to do the same as he does!' she shouted.

'You want me to come over there?' Jason shouted back.

'You wish!' she shot back.

'Alright, I'm on my way' Jason grinned and swam quickly to her.

'I didn't say..' Nancy said taken aback.

'Between the words you did' Jason said and took her hand and they made their way inside too.

John, James and Owen made their way to Kathleen, Rachel and Anne.

'Seems like…' Kathleen started but was caught off guard when James kissed her full on her lips.

'Want to sneak away?' he whispered in her ear.

'Definitely' she said back and they left.

'Let's not waste more time' Owen said to Rachel.

'Totally agree with you' she continued in a softer way so he could only hear, 'but we have to be quiet'. 'I don't know if I can, when you look so hot' he whispered back, 'will it really stop you?'.

'No way' Rachel whispered and they disappeared.

'Where are you waiting for? Ask me' Anne said.

'Do you want to have mind-blowing-sex with me?' John grinned.

'Hell yeah' she said and there was no one left.

Now Carolyn was the only one who had to watch the kids. When one of them wanted to go inside, Carolyn said: 'What do you need baby?'

'Um I wanted to get some orange juice' he said hoping it was okay.

'I'll get it for you, I'll give you some cookies to share with the others too' she stood up. She thought to herself it was better to not let any kid get inside. In case he or she heard some weird noises coming from upstairs. She gave the kids their juice and cookies and sat with her book on the grass again.

The mood was that evening very good. And I think you'll know why…

'The same story as every year?' the bartender asked Carolyn.

'Just like every year' She smiled and took a sip of her wine.

I wanted to write the end in more chapters but then the story would become boring and you would lose interest. So this is it… And I don't know if I'll be writing a new story. I'll see if a new idea pops up in my head. Anyway, thanks for reading this! And review, I appreciate it.


End file.
